Submit
by Narnia's Protector
Summary: Do not play a game of chess where you are a pawn...and I am King" Silas reflects on Jack's submission. Set during The New King Pt.1, Silas PoV


**Author's Note-This is just a little fic I thought up when I saw Pt. 1 of 'A New King' I was amazed by Ian McShane's performance when "Jack" comes to beg forgiveness. So this is Silas' point of view during this. Hope you enjoy, and don't worry; I'm still working on the other stories, I just couldn't let this idea go.**

Anger. It is a very bad emotion for a King to have, very bad indeed. Anger contorts your mind, makes you do things you may later regret. I know this from experience- experiences in Serenity, mostly. But now I am calm; this small feat amazes me. He is certainly not calm. He is 'he' now- I refuse to call him by name. This traitor, my son, stands before me with not fear, but anger that mirrors my own. It is not unjustified hatred. I suppose, though I would never admit it out loud, I was hasty. They say time heals, I stand here to tell you it does not. If anything I am more awed, more angered by my son's behavior. And he knows it.

Rose stands beside him. Not with me, as she should, but by the way she looks at me, she is on the side she wants most. Her son over her husband. I do not hold this against her; it is nature for the mother to defend her child. Even if the child is weak. Michelle is there too, with Paul Lash. Pity, she didn't find him earlier. Lucinda stares at me from behind. She knows this is a matter of state, that she shouldn't get involved, but oh how she wants to. She loves him, that much is certain, but he doesn't love her. Again, a pity. He will learn, in due time, that when you are King you cannot always give into your temptations.

He begins stiffly. "I come to beg forgiveness," says he; eyes down not in humility, but to hide his emotions.

I almost savor this release. So what if he doesn't mean it? He says this that he _begs._ That is good enough for a beginning. But I am beginning to bring forth an idea. A test, so to speak, of his loyalty, or at least his patience. I wave him forward. Lucinda looks nervous.

"Forgiveness is a form of love, and I do not love you," I say back, daring him to rebuttal. It is Rose that cuts in; Rose, who could never have her baby hurt.

"Silas…yes you do," she says, once again by his side.

I stare at them both, testing his patience. How long, before he snaps? He never was patient, never humble. That is what makes this plan brilliant. I take a deep breath, scrutinizing him with my eyes. "Kneel." It is not said forcefully. I still give him a choice, always a choice. He does not move, doesn't even look into my eyes. This time, I add steel. "Kneel."

His jaw clenches, but he goes down. I set my glass down, stare down at him. The final test. "Now kiss the ground I walk on." This was the crux. He would never do it, not unless he really wanted something.

"Silas…" Rose says again. It was like when I gave the children a tap on their rears for being disrespectful when they were young. She never thought I was being fair. Fairness, though, is past.

He stares at me with new hate, poorly disguised. Lucinda stares at me with something like horror, but quickly looks down. Slowly, he looks up.

"Your mouth has been in dirtier places," I remind him. A little goading never hurt anyone. I suppose that was a little cruel, but anger is still towering over me.

He looks like he could do two things; jump up and punch me, or cry. Or…he could actually do it. And he does. Slowly, past my hands, clenched in one another. Past my knees; I hope he does not see them trembling. Even past my feet. At this point, part of me wanted to yank him up, say it was alright to the prodigal son. But this was one lesson I must teach him as my son, before he grew to be a man. A King, like me.

And then it is done. His lips meet the ground; I see the way he shakes. Lucinda looks like she wants to be anywhere but here; her face shows a mild disgust I didn't think possible for her. Lash looks at me with an amazed expression. He too thought that I couldn't do it. Michelle is hiding her face, ashamed of me. _Sorry, Michelle._ Rose looks just….sad. Worried, for her son and his crazy temper.

He stays down a bit longer than I would think. It was not done quickly, he stays still. He is showing me with his own twisted patience that he could abide by my wish. But he does come up, still lower than me in my chair but looking up. I bend down to him, whisper my piece.

"That's the second time your mother has given you life." I tell him. I stand, leaving him on his knees. "It will be the last." And I walk out. I don't care about my wife's sadness, Lucinda's pity, or Michelle's shame. But I do pause for one reaction. I watch as Rose reaches out for him. I watch, almost smiling, as he shakes her off. She leaves, walking past me without a word. Finally, he pulls himself off of the ground and into my chair, wiping his mouth slightly.

_Oh, Jack. _I allow his name, if only in my thoughts. _Learn your lesson. Do not play a game of chess where you are a pawn…and I am King._ And I was still King. Hopefully, long after Shepherd was gone, I would live on.

**End note- Well? Okay, so I know there aren't that many Kings stories out there, but people. Watch the series online before it goes off. Sadly the shows been cancelled, so I don't know if I'll do anymore. And by the way, Lucinda is Jack's fiancée. I didn't know her name either; I had to look it up.**


End file.
